


Side By Side...By Side

by Bethynyc



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/pseuds/Bethynyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets noticed at the buffet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side By Side...By Side

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song from COMPANY. Contains slight RPF and a touch of mystery crossover!
> 
> **Beta:** The wonderful [](http://malinaldarose.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://malinaldarose.livejournal.com/)**malinaldarose**

After the showcase, there was a cocktail reception in the Alumni Lounge on the top floor of the NYADA building. A hot and cold hors d'oeuvres buffet with a pasta station ran along one wall, while the others boasted huge windows overlooking the whole of New York City. Kurt stepped away from Brody and Rachel and asked the bartender for a bottle of water, which he gulped half of quickly, quenching his thirst and hydrating his dry mouth. Suddenly, he was starving for some reason.

As he browsed along the buffet with the students and teachers of NYADA, he paused before a selection of cold canapés. The peppers looked good, but then, so did the mushrooms. The buffet was crowded, and someone bumped into him a little. Kurt looked up at the “Excuse me,” and inhaled deeply in surprise.

Stephen Sondheim was reaching past him for the peppers. “You should try these, Mr. Hummel, they are really quite extraordinary.”

“Mr. Sondheim.” Kurt’s mouth was dry again. How could he have ever thought to sing one of Stephen Sondheim’s most celebrated songs on the fly? He took a couple of peppers and moved further down the buffet to the cheese plates.

The celebrated composer smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling with amusement. “You did a very good job with “Being Alive,” Mr. Hummel.”

Kurt swallowed thickly. “Thank you.” He fumbled with his plate and managed to spear some sharp cheddar cubes without dropping or spilling anything, and continued down to the pasta station and nodded at the server when she pointed to the vegetable lasagna.

“Carmen enjoys making people uncomfortable, putting them on the spot. But you rose to the occasion.” Mr. Sondheim patted him on the shoulder. “I look forward to seeing what you will do, Mr. Hummel. Enjoy the lasagna.” With that, Stephen Sondheim stepped away from the buffet and disappeared into the crowd.

Kurt took his plate and fumbled his way to the small table where Rachel and Brody were flirting. He sat down numbly.

“Kurt, what’s wrong?” asked Rachel.

“Stephen Sondheim just complimented me.” He bit his lip to hold back the smile that threatened to spread hugely over his face.

Rachel’s joyful response was all he could have ever hoped for.

He didn’t notice the two people watching him from the north side of the room. The man leaned over to the auburn-haired woman. “We’re stealing him as soon as possible, right?” said Tom.

“Oh, yeah.” Julia replied.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't know, Tom and Julia are from SMASH.


End file.
